


Где ты, Кай...

by yasno



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, it's all bad and just gettin' worse, kinda darkfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: Соулмейт!ау, где соулмейты обращаются в животных одного вида и в зверином обличье находят друг друга + ау, где Питер и Тони — почти всегда соулмейты и, перерождаясь, находят друг друга снова и снова; в этой жизни они помнят все предыдущие.





	Где ты, Кай...

Родственные души!

Питер ненавидит эту концепцию. Ненавидит, что она работает. И ненавидит жизнь — потому что она так коротка и бесконечно длинна одновременно. Сколько раз он уже умирал! Сколько раз довелось ему сгорать от любви. Эта история никогда не закончится хорошо — Питер знает это.

Когда он ещё учился в школе, он потратил около семи лет, тщательно записывая и конспектируя в специальные журналы сведения обо всех своих прошлых жизнях. Есть в его жизни две почти-константы: Мэри Джейн Уотсон и Энтони Эдвард Старк. И есть закономерность: если в мире, где он в очередной раз рождается, есть Мэри Джейн — она будет его родственной душой. Если её нет — то, что ж, Вселенная свяжет его с Тони Старком, и плевать она хотела на желания их обоих.

Этот Тони тоже помнит. Помнит, может, даже больше Питера, хотя и не говорит. Но смотрит всегда так, будто уже устал смотреть. Питер знает этот взгляд — видел его в зеркале. Возможно, в следующий раз он всё забудет. Но однажды несомненно вспомнит опять — такое не забывается.

Здесь родственные души — когда у вас одна анималистическая форма на двоих. И даже если вы на разных частях земного шара живёте — вас в этой форме всё равно неумолимо тянет друг другу, что-то такое высшее, животное, недоступное человеческому разуму. Ты олень — она лань тонконогая. Ты енот — и она в полосочку. И вы всегда друг друга найдёте. Где ты, Кай, там и я — Кайя.

Первый раз Питер перекинулся в семь лет — они гуляли с Мэй по лесу, и в один миг у него поднялась температура, заломило все кости, как при гриппе; минута — и он уже стоит четырьмя аккуратными лапками на жухлой листве и паникует. Первое время ты никогда не можешь предугадать, когда это произойдёт. Да и после — никогда не сможешь контролировать непреодолимое желание оказаться рядом с соулмейтом, заставляющее лапы бежать. Твои лапы всегда хотят бежать.

Питер помнил, как в первый день колледжа он вдруг обратился и побежал, не думая ни о чём; как все смотрели на гибкого, тонкокостного лиса, бегущего узкими коридорами; как он сам смотрел, и мир расплывался некрасивыми пятнами, уплывал куда-то, лишённый смысла. Он тогда уже знал, что сейчас встретит человека, предназначенного ему судьбой; знал уже, как выглядит его лицо, как брови его порой хмурятся, исчерчивая лоб глубокими бороздами, как звучит его имя и как оно отзывается в его, Питера, сердце — и как отзывалось до того тысячи тысяч раз.

Он мог бы найти Тони раньше, в конце концов, написать ему в Фейсбуке — ха! — их ведь, как некоторых, никогда и не разделяло сотнями миль, протяни руку — и вот он. Питер помнил, как в своё первое обращение лисёнком вился вокруг его ног, тыкался мокрым носом в холодный ствол охотничьего ружья, жал к голове уши — но ничего-ничего не боялся.

Он ни в одной жизни, связанной с Тони, никогда его не боялся, даже когда стоило бы.

Тони тогда просто развернулся и ушёл, толкнул лисёнка в бок ружьём, повалив на землю, как бы говоря — уходи, оставь же меня; и Питер понимал его, сам бы также поступил. Но в этот раз Тони не смог уйти и оттолкнуть — лис вбежал в аудиторию и, с тихим рыком обыскав каждый ряд, взобрался, тяжёлый и горячий, ему на колени. И положил острую рыжую морду ему на плечо.

Где ты, Кай, там и я — Кайя.

Тони принял его с какой-то глухой обреченностью, которая чувствуется в нём и по сей день; едва касаясь, прикоснулся гладко выбритым подбородком к лисьему плечу и так и замер. Питер не уверен, что правильно понимает причину этого чувства обречённости. Тони всегда знает немного больше него. Это тоже константа.

У Тони — тёмная густая шерсть, прорезаемая полосами старых шрамов. Питер не спрашивал, откуда взялись эти, он сам не совсем цел и не совсем здоров. 

Родственные души!

Ха! На шее Старка — след от рваной раны, когда они в пылу ссоры перекинулись и вцепились друг другу в горло. Звериная сущность накладывает свой отпечаток. Вкус его крови такой же, каким был и в любой другой жизни, в какой Питеру доводилось её пробовать. И плоть под зубами — такая же, как любая другая. 

И злость — обычная, множество раз испытанная, злость от усталости, от слишком большого количества проведённого тет-а-тет времени с человеком. Когда не можешь уже видеть это лицо, слышать этот голос.

Питер не чувствует вины за эту рану. Тони его не винит.

Ненормальные отношения. Для соулмейтов — ненормальные.

В глазах Тони — обречённость смертельно уставшего человека. Они столько раз были вместе. Узнали друг друга со стольких сторон. Чем дольше живёшь, тем больше вспоминаешь. Тем сложнее становится спать.

Они дарили друг другу сотни поцелуев, они провели вместе десятки ночей — и каждый и каждая из них были с терпким привкусом прошлого. Всё это уже было тысячи тысяч раз, всё стало бессмысленное, замыленное и затёртое, как старые линзы очков. Усталость, накрывающая колпаком, — такая же, как и всегда. Равнодушие и пресыщенность человека, прожившего слишком долго и знающего слишком многое.

Им не нужно озвучивать это.

Лапы всегда хотят бежать — и они позволяют им бежать, увести себя в лес. Кружат под полной луной, — до мерзкого романтично! — взбивая лапами опавшую листву. Тони толкает его в плечо носом, жалобно проскулив, и Питер отвечает тем же. Каждый вкладывает в этот жест что-то своё, но при этом — ничего нового, ничего неизвестного им обоим. Чувства одни, слова одни и смерть тоже — всегда одна, ничего нового в ней нет.

Лес резко заканчивается за несколько метров до обрыва — обвалившейся скалы, метров на пятьдесят зловеще нависающей над чистой поляной. Питер бежит первым — он всегда бежит первым, не успевает попрощаться, Тони ненавидит эту его черту; первым бежит и прыгает, вытянувшись во всё своё длинное, мощное тело, словно стремясь перепрыгнуть одному ему видимое препятствие.

И Тони тоже словно бы видит на миг этот барьер, отделяющий одну жизнь от другой, и прыгает с разбега вниз, как прыгает с трамплина пловец, намереваясь поскорее окунуться в новую жизнь, где, он надеется, уже ничего не вспомнит.

Он устал помнить.

Уже в прыжке он видит, как всё ещё летит вниз Питер, и прикрывает глаза.

Где ты, Кай, там и я — Кайя.


End file.
